One network segment is often connected to another network segment via a gateway. Admission control schemes historically deal with the local network segment to which a flow is requesting admission. In the most simplistic form, this is used to prevent oversubscription of capacity on the local network segment (e.g., bandwidth management). There are scenarios existing today in which a local network segment may not be oversubscribed, but the next network might become oversubscribed if the local bandwidth manager admits traffic. A primary example of this is for VoIP in which the upstream capacity could be oversubscribed if a local bandwidth manager admits a call, but still has no knowledge of the maximum, available, or consumed capacity in the upstream. As new technologies have emerged, bandwidth management becomes even more imperative.